


Better Dig Two

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous!Ian, Jealous!Mickey, Love, M/M, Song fic, lovey, married!gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better Dig Two - The Band Perry, Song Fic,</p><p>Ian and Mickey's passion is fueled in many different ways, but one thing always remains true. They will love eachother for as long as that fire burns...Which is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Dig Two

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, So i wrote it. :) Enjoy.

_Better Dig Two - The Band Perry_

 

_It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth  
It'll be your name on my last breath_

 

 

Mickey looked across the room at the guy currently chatting with his husband. He was trying to keep his cool and failing. They had talked about this, Mickey had to stay calm, but how the fuck could he when he had all of these thoughts running through his head about his Ian leaving him, for some other fucker. Ian was his fucking damn it and before he knew it he was walking over to the pair. Ian was his.

Before Mickey arrived he saw Ian hold up his hand and move his fingers, showing off his ring and Mickey smiles. Calming down. Of course, Ian would never, especially with him right there, and then Ian turns with this bright ass smile on his face and pulls Mickey to him, swiftly and forcefully. "Excuse me, I have an angry husband to take advantage of." he flashes a smile at the man and pulls Mickey with him before Mickey can speak.

 

"You knew I was watching." Mickey states as Ian shoves him against the bathroom stall.

"You're always watching, I love that you watch me. I love it when you get angry too. So fucking hot." Ian says leaning in and kissing mickey's neck before biting down.

"Why?" Mickey asks, more like moans it out.

"Because Angry Mickey is who I fell in love with, Angry Mickey, that shows me he cares by getting pissed that anyone dares to think they can have me. When you stop getting angry, that's when I die." Ian says honestly wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Never. You'll always be mine." Mickey groans as Ian's fingers enter him. How the fuck...he was practically naked already and there was lube...god his husband was fast.

"And you mine."

  
"Jesus! are you two fucking done yet!!!" They hear from outside the stall but at that point, Ian was ramming into Mickey so fucking hard, he couldn't give a shit who was out there.

"FUCK OFF!!!" Mickey calls as he's edging closer.

 

  
Mickey and Ian stumble out of the bathroom, completely blissed out and happy. "I'll go get us a drink," Ian smirks and Mickey just smiles.

  
"How'd you get red?" A man's voice says from behind him and he turns around.

"Lucky I guess."

"Well if he ever...Here's my number." the guy smiles at him and Mickey raises his eyebrows. "Those sounds you make...mmm."

"I think he has all he needs, thanks," Ian says suddenly behind him wrapping his hands around his husband. and licking the spot where the mark is on his neck. "and he only moans like that for me." He says his hands edging closer to Mickey's lower half, causing Mickey's breath to catch in his throat.

"You sure about that?" The man asks. and then Ian reaches his hand in the front of Mickey's pants and biting at his earlobe.

"Pretty fucking sure," Ian growls out and Mickey moans.

"Babe..." Mickey gets out.

"Mhm." He says, the man is glaring at them, in awe.

"Take me home. Fucking Now." Mickey turns and Ian smiles and removes his hand.

"excuse me, I have to take my HUSBAND, home now," Ian growls out.

  


"Ya know, I think you angry, is way fucking hotter than me angry." Mickey pants as they crash into their house.

"Oh yeah?" Ian smirks and goes to kiss Mickey Hard. "Fucking Mine."

"Mhm...Show me how much yours I am." Mickey says and Ian starts undressing them quickly.

 

"Love you," Ian says lightly pulling Mickey to him and looking into his eyes. "So fucking much."

"Love you too. For fucking ever." Mickey says. "Now fuck me." He says.

"Again?" Ian mumbles but he's already on it, reaching for more lube.

"Mhm."

"How about...You fuck me this time." Ian says smirking and Mickey bites his lip and groans.

"That can be arranged."

_"_

As Ian and Mickey lay in bed that night, worn out and exhausted. Ian traces his finger on Mickey's ring. "You are my life," Ian says lightly.

 

"Without you, I die, don't ever forget that," Mickey responds. "Never living without you again, We promised."

"Fucking love you."

"What's up with you two?" Mandy asks a couple of weeks later, noticing her brother and his husband were in some newfound honeymoon phase.

"What do you mean?" Ian asks as he places a sweet kiss on Mickey's cheek and instead of swatting him away, Mickey just smiles and turns around and kisses Ian lightly on the lips.

"that shit. You two are extra adorable...like all mooney eyed, like you just fell in love or some shit. You've been married for like ten years." she says chuckling.

 

  
"What? that means our love is supposed to die or something? I fucking love this man." Ian chants and Mickey chuckles.

"How can we not be, I'm married to this goof. are we going to dinner yet?" He asks and she just shakes her head and nods.

It isn't until they are out at dinner and some guy glances at them and Mickey growls at him a little that she can't help herself because Ian just smiles and kisses Mickey at that.

"Oh god." She shakes her head.

"What?" Ian asks.

"You two are fucking weird. You like that he got mad. I saw that face."

"So? It's hot." He says laughing.

"Mmm, love when you say that. " Mickey says sticking out his tongue a little. and Mandy just laughs.

as soon as the food was gone, Mandy had had enough of the lovebirds.

"Okay get out of here." She says and they look over at her.

"Huh?" Ian asks.

"You two are obviously itching to be alone. Go ahead." She says.

"You mad?" Ian asks.

"Fuck no, I'm not mad. It's amazing that you two are still so in love after all these years. Go ahead. Be all in love and shit." She says and motions for them to go away.

 

She's right you know...we've been...more...God, I love you." Ian says getting distracted

"Ian..." Mickey whispers stopping his kissing for a minute.

"hmm?"

"You know you're everything I need right?" He asks and Ian's eyes snap up.

"did something happen?" he asks.

"No. It's just I'm about to say something...and It might....ruin...this....newfound...whatever high we are on right now....but it's only because I love you."

"Okay...is it gonna end it right now? Because I really want to be inside you right now." Ian bites out.

"No...Don't think so. I think you'll like it."

"Okay."

 

  
"I want to have a baby," Mickey says and Ian's eyes widen.

"But you said..."

"I know, I said we had Yevgeny, and it was enough and it is....and I know you've accepted that but...I want a baby with you...but that would mean..."

  
"That would mean we couldn't do this quite so much anymore....." Ian says smirking. "Better get it out of the way then...You really want this?" he asks.

  
"Me and you forever Ian. Let's do this." He says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich, always taking prompts. always happy to chat, or rant, I'm good at that too. :)) 
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
